From Here to Now
by Addison Miller
Summary: Rated T. Love stories and the trials and tribulations of the USS Enterprise crew, including past flame Annabelle Ryder. Story suspended for a couple of weeks. I needed more reviews :
1. Young Enough to Fly

Okay! So I wanted to write something about why Kirk was always such a ladies man! Maybe his heart got broken? But I wrote this so that i could have a cute love story between midwest sweethearts :D. The first few chapters are all flash backs and some prevelance to the beginning days, but also there are present day tie-ins! I hope you like this!

* * *

I've loved her. I've always loved her. I swore I would, back in little old Iowa when I gave her my necklace, telling her that I would never ever leave her. I loved her as she waved goodbye in her cadet uniform, the ship taking off at a speed I had only seen displayed on my vintage TV. Her name was Annabelle Ryder; yeah, it was so cliché it was perfect. I had met her fifteen years ago. I will never forget her.

My mother was back out of the galaxy, doing… something that related to catching a war criminal. That probably meant messing around with some green bastard in the next galaxy. But I tried to ignore that, I did not want to even try to work through it, I had too much to worry about.

_You have reached top speed. You are fifty miles over the limit. Advisory to pull over. _The car spoke in such a calm tone I could not help but wonder what they did to make it so. I was driving, finally getting somewhere; who cares if I was ten? I certainly did not. I tapped the touch screen on the council to answer the phone.

It was my uncle Joe and as expected, he was pissed. I had once again stolen the keys to one of his prize possessions, this time it was a yellow Thunderbird. I glanced at the console to see my drunken uncle's angry face look through the camera.

"Car, end call." I said, smirking as I watched his face once again twitch in anger. I heard the sirens and soon there was a cop cruising by right next to me.

"Citizen please pull over. I advise you to stop." His robotic voice let out. I laughed, ready for a chase.

"It's on buddy." I turned the wheel sharply, cutting a curb as I went into our small town. I dodged car after car until I got through it, looking back to see how close they were. I was pretty good at these things, and I was just passing the library when I took another look to see that I had lost them. "Yes!" I said to no one in particular, pumping my fist in happy rebellion.

And that was when I crashed into the hydrant. Bang! I jerked forward suddenly and my breath caught. I could hear steam come out of the hood and I looked at it in horror. I mean, we've got fire-resisters in every damn building, who the hell keeps the old hydrants in? I could hear the faint sirens getting louder and louder as I sat there in astonishment.

"Well, aren't you going to even try to escape?!?" I heard a voice that had originated from the courtyard of the library. I snapped my head to the thin voice, trying to see who would bother to talk to me. It was a girl, about my age with a pile of PADs in her arms. She set them down and ran to the car, her face twisted in a curious expression. I slowly took in her appearance; red hair wrapped in two braids, freckles dotting her thin cheeks, and round wire frames circling her green eyes. She was typically schoolgirl, I could already tell the PADs she put in the grass were school-related.

"Are you coming or not?" she said, her voice abrasive as she held out her dainty hand. At that I was snapped back to reality. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, reaching for the girl's hand. I thought briefly as to why she was helping me, but I soon pushed that out of my mind when the cops arrived. "Come on!" She said, jerking me forward with unexpected force.

"Hey!" I said as she pulled me into the library.

The girl smiled at the bewildered librarian as we ran through the silent building. "Hello Ms. Lentley, if it does not bother you we would like to hide under your desk." She said this so matter-of-factly even I looked at her with confusion. But the librarian just pursed her lips as if this has happened before.

"Annabelle, you know your father would disapprove." But the girl just sighed and led me underneath the desk just as the cops came in. It was a tight fit, which resulted in our faces being only a couple of inches apart. She was smiling like a lunatic and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, ain't this fun?" she whispered under her breath as we heard the robot's steps at the counter. I, personally, was shaking in my freakin' boots. But to her it just seemed like another regular day.

"Ma'am, have you seen a boy? Approximately aged ten." I looked up in wide-eyed horror as the librarian once again pursed her lips.

"No I have not. Now would you please leave, this is alarming the children." I gave a quiet sigh of relief and she let out a small laugh.

"Sorry Ma'am." And then I could hear the heavy footsteps subside and I let out a huge sigh of relief. Her laugh was louder as she came out under the wood. As I got out I saw she was making conversation with the woman.

"Thank you! I was worried that you would tell him!" she said, smiling upwards.

"Do I ever tell on you?" she said, although her voice was still a little harsh. One more graceful smile and she turned back to me.

"So…where do you live?" she said as I stared in astonishment. This girl just saved me from jail; I just did not know what to say.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" And of course I had to resort to my lack of manners as a thank you.

It didn't seem to faze her as she just sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to come to my house until you tell me." And even before I could start objecting I could tell this stubborn girl wouldn't hear any of it.

"Madame Annabelle… should I ask?" I looked over to see a woman holding the door to the humongous house she brought me to. I could see the girl smile and laugh.

"Probably not Marie; and I asked you to not call me Madame."

"Of course Ms. Ryder." She smiled, and I saw Annabelle roll her eyes.

I did not know what to think. She was a schoolgirl, yet she giggled as we ran from the cops. She was thin, and yet she was stronger than any girl I've fought with. She came out of the _library_ and yet she was willing to help a delinquent. She was just annoying.

Her house was _huge, _it was so large I could not even see everything it contained. I did not know what to think. When we got to her room she pushed me down on the bed. I gave her an annoyed look. "I mean I appreciated the whole hiding me thing, but why this?"

She laughed and grabbed her touch screen board, quietly calling for the med kit. A drawer slid open across from the room and she moved there. "Why did you steal that car?" she asked, avoiding my question. I rolled my eyes, wondering why I had not tried to run already, and sighed.

"I hate my Uncle."

She brought the kit to the bed and sat there as well. She moved my chin until I was facing her. She took out some antibiotic healer and and massaged it over my cheek. "Oh well that's a great reason. I hate my dad and I don't go around crashing first class cars into poles."

"Maybe you're situation is different than mine. It was a hydrant anyway." I mumbled out the last part, trying to do something to make this not sound so stupid.

She cocked her eyebrow as she moved onto another scrape, "They still have those things? We don't even use them anymore."

For the first time I showed any other emotion than contempt, throwing my hands up in exasperation, "I know!"

She smiled and laughed again, and I knew that I would not be leaving this place without a friend.

* * *

"Captain, we've captured the warbird. The hostages are on there as you said they would be."

Capatin Kirk looked up in a disinterested manner, rubbing his eyes and trying to regain consciousness. "That's great ensign. Read the names of the hostages."

"Yes, Captain." He pulled out a list of the hostages files. "All hostages are earth-born. Number one is Heather Lamaar, aged thirty seven, communications expert onboard U.S.S. Galaxy. Hostage number two is Gabriel Knight, aged twenty six, assistant engineer onboard the same ship. Hostage number three is Annabelle Ryder," The tired captain looked up at that, not knowing exactly why. "aged twenty four, pilot of the U.S.S. Galaxy."

"What are the conditions of the hostages?" He asked, a little too breathless for the captain's normal confident tone.

"All but Ms. Ryder are in stable conditions. She has gone critical since our rescue." Kirk had no clue why he had become so worried, but Jim could feel something tug at his small amount of memories. He had no clue who she was but he still felt my mouth go dry.

* * *

Okay! So here's the first chapter! The present day stuff is in third person if you didn't get it!

Oooh i wonder why he can't remember her?!? :) If you want more chapters i am holding them hostage! only reviews will set them free!!! MWUHAHAHAHA


	2. What Happened to the Old Days?

Here's another one for you! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but i am about three chapters ahead of this so i PROMISE i will update regularly!

Thank you for all the reviews! I really want to get this going!

* * *

"James Tiberius Kirk! Must we start this again?" she said angrily. I looked up at her, pouting as she held out the bandages to 'fix me up'.

"Annie, I'm fine. It's just a little scrape, that's all." I lied, and even as I knew she would catch me I could not help it.

She took a slender finger and jabbed my temple, getting a grunt of pain out of me. "Ow!"

"A scrape, huh?" she smiled, pulling her finger back and wiping it of my blood. "Jeez, by the time I'm done with you I won't even have to go through wound training at the academy!"

I was thirteen and she was twelve back then. Even then she talked about Starfleet as if it was her home. Every time she would bring it up, even all those years ago I would cringe at the thought of her leaving. I was back at her house; ducking the cops, my uncle, my neighbor, just anyone I couldn't stand anymore. This house (excuse me; her father would prefer we call it the Estate) has been a safe haven for me these past three years. Ever since she led me here three years ago, her thin fingers easily clasped around my wrist, I knew I'd be safe.

Her father was some sort of galactic politician, gaining favor of everyone but his daughter. I knew she hated how he was never home, how he expected her to follow gladly in his footsteps. And I only knew this because I was there when he was sometimes home. That is why she needed Starfleet, why she so desperately wanted to be a pilot. _To fly. _

I sigh as she placed a bandage around my head, disapproving of my latest police escapade. "Now how are you going to the dance, James!" she actually sounded sad and I looked up to her in concern. She looked to the other side of the wall, her face stoic. "We don't have to go…"

I stood up, suddenly very worried about her sadness. "Annie we are going! Who cares about what I look like? It's the only party of the summer!" She looked up, smiling at my conviction. Truthfully, I could give a rat's ass as to if I go or not, but I knew this was the last time I could see her without school getting in the way and I was not going to let an incident with a lighter, firecrackers, and the neighbor's cat mess that up.

"How do I know you're gonna show, Jim?" but she was smiling, no longer sad. "I mean, you probably need to satisfy you taste to rebel what, every three hours?" she laughed and so did I, smiling and sitting back on the bed. I reached around my neck and unfastened my favorite necklace, a shark tooth hung by a thin piece of twine I got back in Hawaii.

"Here, I mean, so you'll know I'll come back."

I turned to leave when she let out a laugh. "Insurance." She said under her breath as she clasped the necklace together. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, tonight." I let out breathlessly when I saw her smile at me, one of those unsure ones that I loved so much.

"Admit it! She's got you wrapped around her finger!" Johnny said; his coarse language rough for his lack of years.

"Shut it." I said, glaring slightly at my annoying friend. He snorted and I threw a pebble across the water, letting it skip.

"You're pathetic, you know? Should I associate with you anymore?"

I sighed, glaring once again at the thin boy next to me. "Let's just go to the party."

Johnny made a sound of a whip and cackled. I just playfully shoved him and walked away, other things on my mind. He followed me out of my house (excuse me, shack) as we started our walk to the town. I could faintly hear the music as we moved closer and closer to the block party. I glanced over at a building as we passed it, and turned to Johnny. "Hey, you go on ahead. I gotta go get something." I left him before he answered me, moving into the library in ease.

It was more silent than usual, mainly because everyone was at the party. Half of the lights were off as I strode into the room, aware and lost at the same time. The librarian was bent over, trying to turn off the uploaders as I looked through one that had not been turned off yet.

"Mr. Kirk? I thought you would be at the party already." I heard her say, curious. I had only been in the library a few times after I had first met Annie, mainly because she forced me to _learn_. But I knew Ms. Lentley pretty well.

"I wanted to stop by here first. Annabelle said she wanted me to get something?" I asked her, looking around.

"Oh, yes. She mentioned that. Let me see, where did I put it?" she bent under her desk as I waited awkwardly in the dark. "Ah! Here it is." She pulled out a box and handed it to me. It was wrapped in package paper, thin twine caught in the center in the form of a bow. I was confused as to what it was; all I knew was that she called me to say that I had to check the library before I came. "Have fun James." Ms. Lentley said, grabbing her purse and leaving. I did not look up as the door closed behind her. I took out my pocketknife and cut the string, placing it back into my pocket. I opened the paper slowly, liking the suspense. When I pulled off the paper I found it was a shoebox. I smiled as I read the card; it was written in her curly script that I knew so well.

_Well Kirk I knew you'd appreciate this. Annie._

I opened the box to see an old camera, the ones you see in the old magazines you read in History. I remember telling her how cool they looked as I wondered aloud as to where she got it. I picked it up and looked through its viewfinder, snapping a picture and have a Polaroid immediately print out. I looked down at it and smiled, looking up when I saw the door had opened. It was Annie, smiling as she walked into the dark building.

"You like it? I saw it in an antique store and had to buy it for you!" she laughed, looking at the picture I had just taken. As she was staring at the memory I brought the camera to my eyes and snapped another picture, taking the picture and placing it in my back pocket. "Well are you going to show that one to me? I might blind you by my paleness." She said. I shook my head no and stepped closer to her.

"I'd like to have my deposit back." I looked down at the tooth, my smile crooked.

She moved her hands to it, frowning. "I've taken quite a liking to this, you know. I was thinking of just keeping it, you know- as insurance for the future."

"You think I'll leave?"

"You're more likely to die from your stupid fireworks. This will make you think twice before you light one up." We looked at each other and for a moment hope flared up in my heart and I wondered if my love was not unrequited after all. But then she looked away and laughed. "Come on, let's go dance." And once again she wrapped her hand around my wrist as my other hand grasped my new favorite present.

* * *

James Kirk walked past the infirmary a number of times in the week the hostages were recovered. It was always a subconscious thing; he had no clue as to why he was so worried.

_It is zero three hundred hours. Time on planet Earth- fifteen hundred hours._ The computer answered to his question. He was breathing heavily and sitting up in his bed. Once again Jim had awoken from a nameless dream, sweat trickling down his neck as he tried to recall it. "Computer, lights."

A few moments later the lights came on and he squinted. He got up and slipped on his shoes and made his way out of the room into the silent hallway. He rubbed his hand over his face as he walked anywhere, finding himself at the lift. "Floor three." He sighed, not really thinking.

Before he knew it he was at the infirmary his tired figure slumping as the doors slid open. McCoy was bent over a limp figure on a bed. When he heard the tired captain shuffle in, he looked up.

"Kirk? Gave up on your beauty rest?" James glanced at him and moved closer, slowly seeing the person on the bed. The monotonous beep of the heart monitor put him in a deeper trance as he came up next to the doctor.

"Why are you up?" He had his head ducked again and Kirk saw he was about to inject an auto suture as he asked the question.

"I find it best to work when there aren't any _distractions_." McCoy said, pressing it into her leg. Jim could see the sleeping girl wince.

After a moment of watching the serene face of the woman he turned to the doctor. "Who is she?"

He barely even glanced at him but he answered. "Annabelle Ryder. Now get some sleep." He said, walking out of the room. Jim stood there a little, watching the girl's chest rise and fall. She was bruised and battered, so white it seemed she was dead. The captain watched her until she moved her head to the side and murmured. After that he turned to go, not really thinking anything. It was not until he woke up from a peaceful sleep the next morning that he wondered why that had put him at ease.

* * *

_Here it is! did you like it? i am going to respond to comments from now on and i hope there will be more reviews! I have this becoming a story more focused on their later relationships so for now these are just cute little fluffy things to make you like Annie. -Addy Please review!_


	3. Does that Mean it's Over?

Okay so i feel really bad for not updating sooner before so i'll out up a second chapter too! YAY! I hope this means more reviews!

* * *

"So you're saying there's nothing between us?" I finished my barrage of comments after she had pushed me away, ending in a yell that woke the crickets.

She looked down; I could tell that she was crying. The last kiss had put her over the edge- I just wasn't quite sure which way she had fallen. I wanted so desperately to put my hand to her cheek, telling her it will be okay. To make Annie cry is like hitting a puppy.

It was the summer of our sophomore year, the moonlight filtering on us by the pond. I had succumbed to the advice of Johnny and kissed her by this scene; which resulted in her telling me to stop. But she had kissed me back. Did that mean she had wanted it? What had I done wrong?

"I'm not saying that James." She looked up at me, her green eyes wet from my blowout. "Look, this is one thing that I did not want to happen."

"_What to happen?_ Should I just not have ever been your friend? Would that make it better? Maybe I will." I began to turn when she grabbed my shirt, her dainty fingers twisting the fabric.

"No!" she wailed softly. For a moment we just stood there; me facing her, my chest puffed in anger and her head down as she sobbed. "Don't I did-didn't mean that."

"Well what the hell do you mean? I just want to move the hell on with my life. Just reject me to get this over with."

She let out a sob, quietly saying, "no, no, no, no…"

Of course I could not keep my anger for long, no she was too sweet. "What do you want?" I said softly, actually cupping her cheek so she could look up at me. Her hair was down and it flew angrily in the breeze as she tried to clear her damp eyes.

"Kirk," she gave a crooked smile, although it was weak, "I just don't want my father to assassinate you. I like you too much."

I smiled back, that was not the reason I had in mind. She pulled at my shirt and I leaned in, smiling. "Well, maybe we don't have to worry about that right now…" I trailed off, leaning in and taking in her scent. She always smelled of something sweet, this time it was lollipops. She looked up at me, her deer-in-the-headlights eyes wet and wide. She still had her hands at the front of the shirt. She gave an unsure smile and laughed.

"I don't think that would be the best idea…" she whispered, still giving me that look of wonder.

I smiled and pushed on, finally melding my lips with hers. After a few seconds of soft kisses I smiled into her lips. She laughed in return and spread her fingers out, letting go of my shirt and letting her tiny hands lay limply into my chest.

Then we heard the catcalls and she pulled away abruptly. We looked at each other a moment and she smiled shyly, some hair attached to her hungry lips. I looked up to see Johnny making his way toward me, a smile on his face. I sighed, knowing this exchange was through.

She was still smiling as she mock-tipped her hat and curtseyed. "Until we meet again…" she said as she moved backward and then turned, running away into the grass field.

"And yes we will." I murmured, the feeling of her soft lips still haunting my thoughts.

* * *

"Kirk, why are you here again? Don't tell me you've got a thing for the unconscious person. I thought we talked about this!" Bones said seriously. Kirk looked up at him, forgetting to smile. He stood next to her a moment, as he always did at my lunch hour, and took her in. She had red hair; so long it touched her back when she was standing. Although it was caked with dirt from years of being locked in a cell. She had only a few freckles sprinkled across her cheekbones and her lips were thin and white from the harsh days she had to endure.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Bones said, ripping Kirk from his observation.

He reached around and rubbed him neck, walking toward the old doctor. "To tell you the truth, I don't have the slightest idea."

McCoy flashed his eyes to the sleeping figure before moving them back to his younger friend. "Did you know her?"

He winced involuntarily, "You don't have to put it in the past tense. And… maybe. I don't know."

Bones looked at him, confused. Then he put two and two together and figured it out. "Oh yeah, the whole blank memory before twenty thing…" Kirk nodded."Don't worry about her condition; she should be awake in no less than a week. The whole past tense thing's a habit." He said, concerned. "Just snap out of it. You're such a baby." He muttered and went back to his work.

Kirk lingered for a moment, wondering if he should take McCoy's advice to heart. After a few minutes his frown turned into his patented half smile. He didn't need this. He was goddamn captain for Christ's sake! He could get any piece of ass he wanted. And he did.

* * *

_Ohhhh! Some adorable fluff that i love so much! (Just so you know there IS action in this, but that will be in a chapter or two.)_

_I hope i did Bones's character good... i love him in the movie and i think i did a good job. Just one more chapter until it is back to the current day (obviously meaning Kirk's current day...)_

_Please review!! -Addy_


	4. Gone For Good

_Hey all! This is my first story that I actually am enjoying writing! I think I will continue, but seriously reviews do matter!_

_A few things:_

_In the next chapter, it is all thrid person and MUCH longer :)_

_The characters are all the same and there are plenty of other Star Trek characters. _

_That story line is about the Enterprise's next mission, which was catching the Klingon warbirds._

* * *

"Your turn." She said, looking up. I smiled and thought of a question. We were sitting in a cornfield, the autumn wind blowing the stalks all around us. It was late afternoon and I knew it was almost time to part.

"Truth or Dare?"

She thought a moment, looking to the sky. "Truth."

We looked at each other for a long moment, and I knew my eyes had turned sad. "Are you really leaving for the academy next week?"

She sighed, looking up. "Of course, James. I had been dreaming about this since grade school. Now that we've graduated I want to be on a space shuttle to nowhere as fast as I can."

I looked down, not exactly wanting to see her reaction to my next question. "Am I not enough to get you to stay? Will you even miss me?" There was silence as these questions hung in the air.

Then she let out a strained laugh and I looked up to see she was fighting back tears. "Come on," she was looking at me, trying to be strong, "you know you can only ask one question." That was all she said, and a tear escaped at that although she did not cry. I brought my thumb up to her cheek to wipe it away. I kept it there as she leaned into my hand. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me, her smile sad.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"I dare you to kiss me." She said and leaned in, trying to make up for what she had just said.

"Hey, you're cheating…" I trailed off, breathing in our last kiss to commit her to memory. Today she smelled like pumpkins.

~*~*~*~*~

"James." I turned to see her father beside me as I watched her off. It startled me, they had become estranged after she told him she was going to Starfleet.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. I had always been intimidated by him, with dark hair and cold eyes watching and disapproving my every move.

"You convinced her to defy me, did you not?" he said, his voice never rising above the conversation. I looked over to the ship as they began to call the cadets for boarding. I was afraid I would freeze if I made eye contact.

"No. She always wanted to go." I said sadly, watching the mothers give a final hug to their baby.

He didn't answer to that, looking at the farewells unfold around him as well. It was so peaceful that for a moment I thought he actually enjoyed my company. But then he was right at my level, his voice angry and vindictive. I went rigid. "You will regret you ever met my daughter, you bastard. You won't remember a thing about this grateful life by the time I'm done with you." I turned to say something back but he was gone, leaving me frozen in place.

"Jim!" I heard Annie yell and I focused my attention on her. She wrapped me in a hug that I returned. "I thought you wouldn't come." I pulled her back, and she laughed when she saw my confused face, "you know, since you hate Starfleet for taking me away."

"Yes but I don't hate you." I said, looking into her at a last attempt to convince her to stay. I felt like that picture, The Kiss, back when the world was black and white, the film fuzzy with age as the orchestra belted out an ending crescendo to the final farewell.

She looked up at me, smiling softly. "Truth or dare?"

I looked at her but went along with it anyway. "Truth."

"Do you love me?" she was staring at me intently, her eyes shiny with goodbye tears. My breath caught. Did I love her? I thought back to the furthest reaches of my mind, realizing that I always loved her. I've loved her. I swore I would, back when I gave her that necklace she still wore faithfully around her neck, telling me that I would leave if I got it back. I've always loved her.

"Yeah, I do."I said, winding my hands around her waist as she brought hers around my neck.

"Well I love you too." She leaned up and pressed her lips in a final goodbye. Cue the trumpets and violins. When we parted she was getting pushed away, but before she could finally disappear I could see her fingering the shark tooth, bringing it to her lips and kissing it as she made her way to the platform. That was the last I ever saw of my Annie. She took my heart and broke it, leaving me to dust the crops. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to remember these blissful years as I sighed and walked away. But I didn't have a choice. Six day later everything went blank and I forgot my entire life.

* * *

_I'm guessing it is not that hard to figure out who knocked out his memories... but how? and will Kirk eventually remember? Don't ask me! I don't even know! I would love to see where you would like the story to go... so please review. I'd REALLY would appreciate it! :D_

_Next Chapter- More of everyone! Annabelle wakes up! Kirk makes dirty jokes!_

_If you review I will thank you!- Addy_

**_Everyone! I will be updating weekly from now on! So that means that chapter 5 will be up this friday (Feb. 26) I can't keep writing like this because I have school. Sorry! :)_**


	5. A Rude Awakening

Okay... so this is a long one! Just so you're aware this is how all of the chapters will be from now on. There might be a _little_ more flashbacks, but it is mainly present day and in third person.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope ya'll keep reading!

* * *

"Doctor, this is unhealthy."

McCoy turned around to see the careful stature of Christine Chapel at the doorway. His scowl deepened as he noted her dressed in her medical uniform.

"Nurse, there is no need for you to be here. Go worry about someone else." He said, turning back to the comatose girl. Still the nurse moved closer, coming up to the side of him in determination. She was anything if not determined. He was considering whether or not it would make a difference if he made a comment to her or a glare. But after a moment of deliberation he just shrugged, if the young girl wanted to be in the company of such a sour old man, why should he stop her?

"It's past twelve, you know."

He put his syringe down and rolled his eyes, that is why he doesn't want her here; she talked. "Ms. Chapel, may I remind you that I am a grown man and can take care of myself? I may be pickled, but I'm not an infant." He turned his attention back to the girl; _she_ needed his attention. Not some motherly preteen who can't tell the difference between an autosuture and a health vaccination.

He could just feel the nurse straighten in returned annoyance. "Obviously, you cannot. It is apparent you've neglected your duties as a person. What about breakfast? Lunch?"

"No need for food. I had an apple." He said, barely even glancing her way.

She just smiled, sitting down in the only other chair available. "Fine. Then if you're not hungry I will just eat my lunch. Once I'm finished I will make some rounds and finish the reports." She said slyly, opening up her lunch pack to reveal a hearty sandwich of all the tasty meats. She ate quietly but slowly, torturing the old doctor and his weak stomach. After only a couple of moments he gave in, putting his materials down and making his way to the young girl.

"You have not won. I just love meat." He said seriously, letting his dark tone hit her. She just grinned and pulled out another sandwich she made for him. She knew so much about all the medical staff it was pathetic, almost as if she lived to see the ones around her happy. After some silent moments he glanced at her and she smiled. She looked so young, he was instantly stunned by how she could have already made it into a ship as a medical nurse.

"How old are you?" he said suddenly, although not regretfully. He was never one to beat around the bush.

She was surprised at his directness and a neat blush colored her cheeks. But still she smiled and answered, "Twenty six, Doctor. Why do you ask?"

He knew that was more probable than what age he thought she was, but still he was surprised. "You just look rather… wet behind the ears." He said uncomfortably. It didn't take him long to understand why he was so uncomfortable. It was because now what he was thinking suddenly became a lot more appropriate. He quickly shut down that half of his brain that was keen on her thighs peeking out from under her uniform.

She laughed and got up, placing the chair back in its place. "I'm not quite sure if I should take offense." She looked at the old man pointedly, smiling softly as she moved back to the sick bay. "I need to take care of the patients." She turned back to him as she reached the doorway, "Be more polite when I bring you dinner, Leonard." She chided softly, smiling sweetly. McCoy just grimaced as his name left her lips, hating how irresistible it sounded. But he had eschewed those feelings long ago, not really wanting another person to stomp on his already wounded heart.

"Be polite, my ass." He muttered, a smile playing on his lips he forgot to wipe off. He went back to his patient and checked her stats. They were as stable as they could be, now it was only a matter of time before she woke.

If it was almost twelve and that meant Kirk was due to swing by at any moment. McCoy had no idea what he was so fascinated with by this girl- he knew that Jim had never met her, well at least since his experience as a close friend to Kirk. But Leonard had a snaking suspicion Kirk new her before his memories blacked, someone from his teenage years. If only Jim would let him examine his amnesia, the stubborn kid.

As if almost on cue, Captain Kirk walked in, a smile on his lips that reached his ears. McCoy heard him first, stopping by to chat up Christine. "Hey Chrissie. Do you mind taking tonight off to take care of me?" he said and Leonard heard the nurse giggle. He rolled his eyes, trying to make up for the pang of jealousy that hit his thoughts. _See, nothing more than a preteen_. He thought, leaning in closer to listen.

"Go terrorize someone else, Captain." She said in her polite manner that always made Kirk laugh.

"But you're hot." He whined at her, McCoy could almost see his pouting face and his hands lingering dangerously close to her slim waist. In Leonard's mind, she was blushing and giggling like a love struck fan, but that was only for his sanity so he could justify his reasons to ignore her. But in reality she was working on a sleeping patient as Kirk tried to make cheap grabs for her ass.

"Doctor! Tell the captain to stop! I might have to file a sexual harassment complaint." She said, calling for the doctor. McCoy rolled his eyes but got up all the same, wondering why he always bought into Kirk's antics.

"Christine, if those things actually worked Kirk would already be demoted to a janitor." He said, watching as Kirk followed the nurse around. "Jim, she's not interested. Get it through your thick skull that not every girl is charmed by you." He said sharply, getting an earnest laugh out of the nurse.

"Aw Bones! You're no fun. The whole part about the chase is to get her to-" but before he could finish, the doctor's attuned ears heard a weak voice from the other room.

"James?"

McCoy turned on his heel and rushed in, looking to see the girl in her bed with her eyes open. "You're awake?" he said tentatively, approaching her cot with caution.

She turned her face to McCoy, fastening the wide, childlike green eyes as she called for one person. "I heard you. James? Are you here?" she said weakly, searching the doorway. Hearing his name the captain followed the doctor into the room. For some reason just the sight of him seemed to lessen the furrow in the girl's brow. "James!" she said as loudly as she could and Kirk walked over to her, curious. She was fumbling for something with her shaky hands, and Bones tried to ease her. But all she kept on saying was, "Look…" and she pulled out a rope around her neck and on the end of it was a shark tooth. "I knew you wouldn't leave, not without your deposit." She said, taking the necklace off and putting it in his hand.

For once in the world, James Tiberius Kirk was stunned into silence. A confused, awed, shocked silence. He just stared at the weak torture victim, her green eyes earnestly searching for something that was lost long ago.

For her it was a moment of sad realization. "You- you don't remember me, do you?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kirk didn't want to break her heart, but he couldn't lie either. So he shook his head and she erupted into tears. "I was…tortured for… for a year, with no sunlight, nothing to even give me hope. And now… now the only thing that was ever happy in my life is.. is gone? It's not fair!" she began to wail and Nurse Chapel was there in a moment, holding and rocking her into a stunned silence. Kirk was just staring at the shark tooth in his hand, trying to evoke anything out of the bone. But nothing came. The only time there would be a hint of a memory was when she looked at him with those green eyes, searing for a soul beneath him. Seeing right through the armor he had built over the past five years. Well, so much for trying.

McCoy was about to say something to salvage the situation when Kirk just turned and left, making the girl cry harder. Of course the doctor chased his friend down, if only to quiet the crying. He hated when women cried. "Are you crazy? Do you have a disease the impairs your ability to think? Or does abandoning someone seem right to you?" McCoy said sharply, grabbing onto his friends arm to stop him. Kirk just turned around and for the first time the captain actually looked unsure.

"I just need some time to myself, Bones. I'll sort it out." He turned to leave and McCoy grabbed him harder, forcing Jim to face him.

"I _will not_ have a crying girl in my sick bay, you got it? Now fix this before I fix you." He said angrily. Jim knew he was serious, probably about the kicking his teeth in part her left out as well. So he just sighed and looked at him, trying one last attempt to think it out.

"I- I think I recognize her. From a picture. I don't remember it thought. But I do recognize those eyes…" he said, digging into his pocket to pull out a picture. It was old and brown, the folds permanently infused with worn crease marks. James opened it carefully to show it to Bones. It was a picture from about fifteen years ago, in the center was a girl, her pale skin iridescent in the flash. Her green eyes peered through the camera as if she really wasn't posing. Around her neck was the shark tooth that Kirk was just given- or given back- and it was obvious that the picture was a much younger version of the wounded cadet that lay on the cot.

Another sob came from the room and McCoy looked in the direction, worried. "Show it to her." He said, bringing Kirk back to the cot. The nurse was standing over her with a worried expression on her face. McCoy couldn't help but laugh at the Chapel's never ending attempt to make everyone happy. When they came back in the nurse looked up and moved toward McCoy, leading him away.

"Hey! Wha- What are you doing? That's my patient!" he said, still letting her lead him out.

"They need alone time. I don't know what the hell is going on either but it is personal. And we are not part of their problem." She said.

"I'll get personal on you if you don't let me go see to my patient, nurse."

She raised an eyebrow at him and set her lips into a thin line. "Oh, since when does Leonard get personal?" she said spitefully, more out of herself than anyone else.

He looked at her a moment, confused at her words. Then he sputtered and gave her a look, "Will you stop calling me Leonard? You'd think we were best friends."

Her eyes tightened and she moved further away. That one hurt. "I'm sorry _Doctor_. I won't make that mistake again." She said bitterly.

There was silence and McCoy immediately felt bad, although his pride did not allow him to apologize. When he did glance over at her he could see the wetness in her eyes. _Jesus, _another crier? He knew she was only doing good, trying to make things better for everyone, and he just had to be a bitter old man and cover his feelings with rude comments. But still, he refused to crack. So instead he did the next best thing and touched the arm of the nurse, "We might as well listen."

Kirk went up close to the girl, taking in her small appearance. He could tell no matter how long she recovered, there would still be the dark circles under her hollow eyes. Her condition often made Bones hiss in anger as he would find yet another bruise or knife mark when he took care of her. Just before the crew picked her up, she was taken in for _special _treatment which meant interrogation until her eyes bled. Kirk's face flushed as he thought of what they did to her. She just just wiping her tears as he reached her cot.

"Jim?" she said weakly, fastening her eyes on him. Kirk sighed and looked down at the photo, contemplating on what to say. But instead he just thrust it forward, giving the girl an apologetic look. She took the picture with bruised fingers and slowly opened it. She did something between a gasp and a cry when she realized what it was. "You- you still have this?" she said to herself, fingering her young outline. The corners of her lips turned slightly and she looked up to the silent captain, "You wouldn't let me see this picture after you took it. You said you needed it as a keepsake. That dance was about the happiest moment of my life." Her voice got quieter as she finished, her eyes welling again.

"Dance?" James said. It was all he could muster.

She glanced back up at him, curious. "Yeah. Back in Iowa we had this summer dance to end all dances. It was so much fun and so many people came, except for you." She watched the picture again, her voice in a whisper. "It took me about a whole year to get you to come." Her mouth turned at the corners again, a ghost of a smile. But Jim guessed she had lost the ability to smile when she was in that hole. She looked up at him, "I can't believe you don't remember any of this…" she said, sad again.

Kirk bent down to her level so he could see her eye to eye. "I can't remember anything since the day after my twentieth birthday. It's not just the parts you're talking about… It's everything. All I remember is waking up in a closet, everything bruised to the point where I couldn't move." He said earnestly. He normally tells this as a joke, adding that he must have been so drunk it erased twenty years of his life.

She looked away, her brow in a furrow. "Your twentieth birthday? That was six days after I had left… Jesus daddy, what did you do to him?" she said, falling back in the cot. All this was too much for her poor little heart.

"Are you gonna cry anymore? I think Bones might have an aneurism ." He said seriously, watching as the girl turned back, that ghostly smile still on her lips.

"I'll try. I'm sorry, I'm not usually this weak minded. I guess those Klingons broke me…" she whispered, attempting not to cry again.

"Well the old doctor and I will fix you up. I promise you that." He said, patting her hand and getting up. He was making his way to the doorway when she made a noise. He turned and watched her.

"Thank you. And tell," she struggled for the name and decided just to use his nickname, "Bones that I appreciate what he's done for me."

He smiled, "Just get some rest." He turned moved back to the two people practically falling out of their seats to hear. "Very mature guys." He said, trying to make a light mood.

"You've got her calling me Bones now? Jesus Kirk!" McCoy said angrily. And Christine put a hand to her lips to conceal a smile.

"Always the drama queen." Kirk muttered as they walked to medical's doors.

"I'll debrief her. There is no need in bringing another person in to confuse her." Christine offered to the captain, smiling and he turned.

"Don't you get tired of making people better?" Kirk said, laughing.

"Nope! That's why I'm a nurse." She laughed, putting on her gloves to get ready to inspect the poor girl. "Keep your mind off of her, Captain. It will only confuse you." She said before she turned to leave.

McCoy watched her go, regretting his earlier bitterness. When she turned the corner he looked back to his friend. "You're going to fix this. If I know you, it'll all work out." He said, petting her friend on the shoulder. "Now get back up to the bridge! You look like a lost puppy."

Kirk laughed, walking away through the hallways to the bridge.

"I am." He sighed.

* * *

The reason Kirk is being so unemotionsl is because I have no clue how he should react. :) I like the Christine/ McCoy thing though so I hope you liked it!

**Next chapter will be up exactly one week from today (March 5, 2010)**

_Review please! I appreciate them- Addy_


	6. Before Orion

Okay so i've decided to add another chapter because i want more reviews :D

I like this one, i think it is a little boring though

* * *

"Captain, sir!" ensign Chekov rushed up to him, his face flushed from excitement. The young Russian almost crashed into the captain in his exuberance. "We got a communication- an order from ze Star Fleet. Admiral Pike is on the screen." He said quickly, his accent thick enough that Kirk only caught some of his words.

"Thanks Chekov." Kirk said, smiling at the boy. There was an awkward moment when Chekov stood still to try and salute while Jim kept walking. After that he bolted back to something that need his attention.

Kirk made it to the bridge quickly, seeing the buzz and conversation. He raised his hands and smiled, "I'm back dears. You missed me?" he said to no one in particular.

He made his way to the captains chair as the screen gave an answer. "Hello Captain Kirk." The admiral said, smiling in his old age.

"Why hello Pike! Haven't seen you since we got our formal mission." Kirk smiled, happy to see his friend.

"That's Admiral to you, Kirk." The man smiled, laughing. "We just got the report you filed. You've completed you mission?"

Jim nodded, his eyes suddenly dark. "Yes, we intercepted the Klingons and recovered the remaining hostages. We have them in our care now."

"From what I read all but lieutenant Ryder have recovered."

"Actually, she just awoke. At twelve hundred hours." Kirk said, looking at his watch.

"That's great news."Pike smiled, looking down at his paperwork. "We have a sub-mission for you. Your ship is closest and most available to get to planet Orion. They have sent out a distress signal. There is a virus at one of the outpost in the central city. We're calling you in to help." Pike said, looking at the crew. "It should take no more than a few months." He added as everyone seemed to groan. Kirk ignored their detest and looked to the captain.

"What do I do with the hostages?"

"Get them a room and they can help out or psychologically recover."

"What kind of trouble are we talking about, here?"

Pike's eyes darkened. "It's bad, Kirk. Lieutenant Sulu, you're a botanist, correct?"

Sulu stood at attention, nervous. "Yes sir. Graduated top of my class."

"They'll need you on the ground. Orion has been infested with weeds that are causing the sickness. They will need your expertise."

"Thank you admiral."Kirk said, sensing this conversation was over. "I hope everything is nice over on earth." The whole team collectively sighed, wishing to be back on solid ground.

"Good luck, Captain." He smiled at the young boy, ending the transmission.

Once the screen went black, Jim got done to business. "You heard the orders! We've got a bunch of green people to save! Sulu." He pointed lazily to the man.

"Yes sir?"

"Change the course to Orion."

He pressed some buttons and looked back up. "We will arrive at planet Orion at 0900 hours."

"Great! Chekov let the rest of the Enterprise know." He said, watching as the young Russian nodded eagerly. "Spock, prepare a landing crew." And when he ran out of people to point to he nodded to Uhura. "And you. I need you at Medical bay. Come down with me."

"Shouldn't I be translating transmissions?"

"We have a more pressing matter than translating messages." Jim smiled and led her out the door.

" What are you doing?" she said angrily, moving as far away from the captain as possible as the lift brought them to their destination.

"_Hello. This is ensign Chekov here. We hawe just been informed that ve vill take direct course to planet Orion. There ve vill assist in keeping an outbreak contained. Thank you. Ensign signing off." _

Kirk just rolled his eyes. "You know, I can't even understand a word he says."

Uhura just scoffed at him, letting the doors slide open. "Christine." She smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hello Ny. Did Kirk bring you down to help me with Annabelle?" she said, looking up at her.

The woman shook her head, "I have no idea. I just followed him down here."

"Actually, I was hoping you two could get together." He said, a kinky smile on his lips. "There's always time for fun like that."

Nyota came up and slapped him on the cheek, her expression strangled somewhere between anger and humor. If anyone could slap the captain in the face and not get discharged, it was Nyota.

Kirk just laughed and started to walk into the sick bay. "Hey Bones! Did you hear the Russian's message? Saddle up, cowboy. Because we're about to deal with a whole lot of sick people." The doctor cursed and went into his office, setting up the hours on schedule.

"Dammit I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! Christine, you are working my shifts. There is no way I want to work with that imbecile Nantz. He is stupider than a dog and slower than molasses." he said, typing furiously into the computer. Christine smiled silently as Uhura nudged her. Even Jim seemed to smile. How could something so secret be so obvious?

"I brought Uhura down to help with Annabelle." Kirk said easily, gesturing toward the two chatting friends. "I figured she'd be the most traumatized of the hostages." He said with more feeling, an angry blush rubbing his cheeks red. Those Klingon bastards.

"That's fine. Just make sure this sick bay doesn't turn into a feeling fest." He said distractedly.

Jim ignored his distraction and sat in the office as the girls went to comfort the lieutenant. "Why did they take them hostage?" Jim wondered aloud. He knew the reason they were transporting them, for negotiation obviously, not that the federation negotiated. But it just seemed so odd that they would attack a ship and only take three hostages instead of killing them all. He winced at the thought.

"I dunno. Heard that Ryder girl's dad is some sort of politician. I think it's all rumor though." He said, moving closer to his chair. "Get out of my chair." He said suddenly, watching the captain smile.

"Of course Chief Medical Officer." Jim said, laughing.

"You bet your ass." McCoy sat down, still looking at his PADD. "Now go bother someone else. Or go actually perform your job. Not that you ever would." After a few silent moments Jim laughed and made his way out of the office.

"I'm going to go get some food. Do you need a lemon to keep yourself sour?"

"Leave me alone with your corny jokes, Jim." The CMO said seriously. The Captain just laughed heartily and walked out.

"Is that Kirk laughing?" Annabelle said, flashing her eyes to the door. She was sitting up this time, her face still stricken and bruised but more colorful as she ate what was given. Uhura nodded. Then she sighed and the girls could see a longing in the injured girl's eyes that they didn't quite get.

"I miss that." She sighed and continued to sip her coffee. _Poor girl. _Uhura thought, seeing that look in so many other girl's eyes, although her's was more intense. Christine was of course much more romantic and she sighed, wishing she could curl up and read one of the novels she brought on her mission.

"You loved each other, didn't you?" Christine sighed.

"We did. Before I left for Starfleet." The girl sighed as well. "Now I don't know though."

Uhura was a bit confused, wondering how it was possible for Kirk, the epitome of disgusting and horny men, could have ever been in a monogamous relationship, let alone loved someone as sweet as this girl sitting in front of her.

"Lieutenant Ryder-" Uhura started, a little uncomfortable with this sappiness.

"You guys can just call me Annie." She interrupted, smiling softly. Uhura was a little alarmed at the fact the helmsman was already on friendly terms with the standoffish woman.

"Well, Annie. We are not going directly to Starfleet headquarters as you think."

"We are stopping by Orion to help. I heard the transmission." She smiled gracefully at the dark woman, noting how beautiful she was.

The girl suppressed a smile. "Well I was just warning you. Do you… need anything? Any help with getting past last year?" Nyota said, a little worried at how easily this girl took the events in stride.

Annabelle's eyes darkened. "I will get past it eventually."

After a few moments of silence Christine smiled and got her PADD off of the drawers. "Well, it is up to the doctor to discharge you but I can safely say that you are recovered enough to sleep in a proper bed." She smiled, stretching her hand toward the girl and Annie took it, pulling herself out of bed. "We are going to put you in my room. So I can keep an eye on you." She then grinned and patted the young girl on the shoulder. "We're roomies!"

Annabelle gave a weak smile as she brought a hand to her chest. When she realized it wasn't there she turned to Nyota.

"Uhura-"

"You can call me Nyota." She smiled at the young girl and it was returned.

"Nyota" she started again, "can you tell Kirk that I need his deposit back? Hopefully he'll remember." She said smiling.

"Of course. Once you are discharged we can all go to lunch. You can get to know the ship." Nyota said reluctantly, albeit a little excitedly.

"I would like that." She smiled back.

Christine sighed and made her way to her boss's office. "McCoy?"

"What Christine?" He looked up, exasperated.

A blush colored her cheeks but her eyes stared at him in determination when he snapped at her. "Were you planning on discharging Annabelle anytime soon? It seen a good three hours since she woke and her stats are stable."

"Don't take that tone. I am the senior medical officer, not your brother." He said, as he smiling at her anger.

"Then don't neglect your patients, _officer_." She said, her face red in annoyance since she didn't catch his humor.

His lips just pressed together, trying to suppress a smile. "I discharge her, Christine. Now go take care of her."

She looked confused for a moment and then she gave him a determined stare and nod, like she decided she won anyway. "Thank you doctor." She turned swiftly out and went back to the others. McCoy watched her go, the door sliding closed and cutting off his view.

"Come on, Annie. Let's get you settled into your room." Christine said a bit too harshly. Uhura glanced worriedly at her but she could sense a brooding doctor was the reason for her annoyance. She just rolled her eyes and followed her friends out.

"Umm…" Annie said, looking around the metallic room. Uhura touched her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Annabelle looked around, a little worried. "I don't have a uniform. They… took it from me." She said quietly, not wanting to relive that particularly painful day.

"Christine will lend you one of her extra ones, right?" Uhura said, turning to the blonde. She smiled in return and opened her closet, pulling out one that had shrunk in the wash. _Damn she is tiny. _She thought as she gave the dress to the bewildered girl.

"Just go wash off. We'll be up at the mess hall. Just ride the lift to level eight and it will be on your right." The two friends said, slowly backing themselves out. Annie nodded and when she was left alone she took a deep breath.

_Back to normal life I guess… _She thought slipping out of her hospital gowns and making her way to the shower. "Jim." She sighed, washing herself of too many memories. He had no memories. None at all. She already suspected it had something to do with her father. _That bastard._ She thought, adding some shampoo to get rid of a stench she collected over the year. She prayed it worked.

She had to stay strong. If not for herself than for her crew. No one even remembers their names except for her and the other hostages. She could have saved them… it was just too much, too overwhelming. Someone stupid had compromised the weapons console and there was no way to fight back. No chance for escape.

Annie cried out as she felt a gash on her leg, remembering their capture more than any day she was in the torture chambers.

She could see the ships coming. See them enclose around the large one, a pack of coyotes taking down a dying lion. Everything was shaking, she couldn't even type in the correct codes to keep the ship steady. There was so much flashing, so many frantic voices. Everyone was screaming.

Screaming for so long. Each part of the ship got destroyed one by one and Annabelle watched it all go down in flames. This truly was a no-win scenario. And then the Klingons came. They tore open the door to the bridge and started shooting. It was only the fact she stayed quiet that they found her last. It was only until later did she realize they took her for hostage negotiation for her father. And so as she was blindfolded she was shoved into another ship. And only seconds later she heard her ship, her home blow up. Everyone was gone. Everyone she laughed with, cried with, even hated was gone in a puff of smoke. A cruel magician's trick.

She turned the water off slowly, taking a breath as the sticky fog rolled into the bathroom. It had been a while since she was actually clean, seeing as the Klingons weren't too keen on hygiene. It felt nice to be clean again, relishing as the clean fabric clung to her when she put on the uniform.

She dried her hair carefully, making sure it looked perfect. It had been a long time since she was able to look put together or even in the least bit attractive. So when she finally finished and she looked at her reflection in the mirror, feeling her eyes burn in shock. She looked so _old_, so worn and torn. Her vibrant red hair was still as she remembered it but her cheeks had lost all their rosiness and her eyes looked more hollow than anything. She had forgotten to hold onto the one thing she guarded most. She had lost her childhood within those years, she had forgotten how to smile quite right.

And that was what made her cry. Not the realization that everyone she knew were brutally murdered, or recounting the year of torture she endured just to stay alive for one more day. She didn't even cry when she realized that the love of her life can't remember anything about her, and had moved on quite a long time ago with _plenty_ of other women.

No, Annabelle had been taught to take those things in stride. She was a strong girl. She could handle it. But now she knew she was hollow inside, just a shell of her former self. She had forgotten wonder and astonishment. But after what she had been through, nothing could astonish her anymore.

* * *

_I hope everyone liked it! i do appreciate the reviews so far but i need more! I've hit a rut and i'm not sure if i want to continue :( i need some ideas/ encouragement_

_Critizsm? Just love the story? Review please! -Addy_


	7. Love Stories

Sorry the chapter's a day late but I got it up! just more setting up of the story before we reach Orion...

* * *

"Ze way I see it, there wus a mistake at zee biomedical lab. An experimental plant type got loose and now it is wrecking hawoc." Checkov said to no one in particular.

"But that would make no sense. How could they have already been infected? The weeds were only discovered two days prior. I've never seen a plant work that fast." Sulu said, picking at his dinner. "What is the body count?"

Christine looked down at her PADD, drawing up a number. "115 infected. 27 already dead." She sighed, looking worried. "It spreads quickly. From the repot I have read any cases of symptoms are dangerous, all of them violent and life threatening. If you have the virus, you are a dead man walking." She muttered, slowly putting her things away. "I'm going to bring dinner to the doctor, anyone need me?" she said, glancing around before she left.

"Why do you even put up with him? Sour old bastard." One of the nurses scoffed and Christine just smiled and left without answering. As she was leaving she saw Annabelle getting off the lift.

"Annie! My, you look so much better. So pretty!" she said, smiling at the small girl. She looked so pale the fluorescents drowning out her color even more. But her hair was not caked with blood and dirt and she was flawless, albeit a little sickly. "Now as you nurse, I order you to eat well."

"Thanks Christine." She said kindly, and then she perked for a moment. "Can I call you Chrissie? I think it suits you better."

"That's what Jim calls me." She laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "Do whatever you'd like."

"I'll see you later."

"In the dorm." Chrissie smiled and disappeared with the lift. Annabelle gained courage and went through the doors of the cafeteria. It was noisy, just like the one on her old ship. She glanced nervously around, not quite sure where to go. Then she spotted Uhura sitting across from an alarmingly calm man. She made her way over to the woman, taking the seat Christine had just vacated.

"Hello Annie. This is First Commander Spock. Spock this is lieutenant Annabelle Ryder." Uhura said formally. Spock nodded at her, as if he was just acknowledging her existence.

"Pleasure to meet you." Annie said, trying to smile but failing.

"Although this exchange may be pleasant, I see no pleasure being held. You have only just met me, therefore pleasure is not the appropriate word." He said simply, looking at the two girls with equal hardness.

"Spock…" Uhura said, a faint smile on her lips.

"Is this the scenario you gave to me earlier when I take Terran sayings to the literal extreme?" he asked coolly, turning his intense eyes onto hers. Uhura only nodded. The Vulcan then turned back to the slightly bewildered lieutenant staring at him. "I must express my apologies. I am not accustomed to all of Earth's sayings."

Annie just shrugged and gave a weak smile. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't fretting."

Nyota just rolled her eyes, seeing the potential for this to continue for the rest of the dinner. "Annie, that is ensign Chekov, the navigator. And this is Lieutenant Sulu, the helmsman. Everyone, this is Annie." She said, giving everyone a view of the 'new girl'.

"Hello." She waved shyly. Chekov and Sulu both laughed leaning in closer to the girl.

"Hello! I am Pavel Chekov, from the greatest country of them all, my great Russia." He said, thickening his accent just to show her. She hid her hand to conceal the faint smile on her lips.

"I am Hikaru Sulu and I am very excited to have you on the same ship as me." He said happily.

"Why is that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What you did on the USS Galaxy! You took manual control of a three mile long ship! How did you stabilize it?" he said, looking at her intently.

She almost seemed to smile, remembering back three years into their mission. They were cutting it close to the planet Venus, and their helm glitches. It was all she could do to try and fly them out of the field that was causing for it to happen. It was one hell of a trip. Every change in weight would set the stabilizers off and she was doing summersaults in the air.

"I just told them to buckle up and keep still." She almost laughed. "I cannot believe you knew about that."

"I had a friend on the ship, Demitri. He was Yeoman."

She thought for a moment, "I remember him. We used to work out together." _He was working out when the ships came._ She thought sadly.

There was a few moments of silence as the paid their respects.

"Annabelle, do you vant to get something to eat?" Chekov asked, breaking the silence. He got out of his seat and made his way to the girl.

"I guess." She sighed. Pushing herself up quietly.

"The food is ower here." He said, smiling graciously.

"Thank you Chekov." She said, getting some fruit. "How old are you?" she looked at him questioningly.

He puffed out his chest, like a bird trying to empress another. "Seventeen."

Her lips pressed together, trying to hide a smile as she filled her plate up. "I liked seventeen. A very nice year."

"It's my favorite so far! We fought off aliens!" he said, sounding even younger than he just stated previously. Although fighting aliens was something worth getting excited for. "You're sad. How come?" he said, watching her.

She half sighed, her brow furrowing as she stabbed some meat. "I just need to get used to all this. Hopefully I'll be happier by tomorrow."

"If you are not, Christine is very good at making people happy. She is like a mother." He said, moving back to the table. "Hello again Sulu."

"My dinner break is over, I gotta get back to the controls." He said, getting up. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem." Annabelle smiled.

"Come up once, maybe you could show me how you used the thrusters without flying into a planet."

"I might." She said, watching as he went.

"Are you feeling well? Your temperature has risen significantly." Spock said, looking at her with no emotion. She smiled only a little, somewhat unsettled at his stoic expression. Since her father was a politician, she had seen and met many Vulcans, although she was always astounded at their detachment to reality. Since their planet had been destroyed even fewer had appeared in her vision. So seeing the pristine eyebrows and pointed ears unsettled her even more.

"Just a little uneasy commander. I appreciate your concern."

"There was no concern involved, lieutenant Uhura had wondered aloud. I was just confirming her thoughts." Spock said, only glancing at the pilot.

"Oh. Okay." She said shakily, turning back to her food.

"Don't worry about Spock, he doesn't know how humans express their feelings." Uhura said, giving a throwaway glance to the commander. Annabelle nodded and turned back to her food into some topic Chekov had continued during this exchange.

"I was only stating her temperature." Spock said, and Uhura could pick out the emotion in it- defensiveness.

"It doesn't matter. Your responses sound rude in our culture."

He thought for a moment and then his eyebrow lifted a centimeter. "The truth is rude on Earth? Would lies suffice?"

"Are you making a joke, Spock?" She sighed, looking at the space between their hands and wanting them closer.

"Humor is a tactic to ease conversation."

She smiled weakly, "I need some sleep." She leaned in a little closer, "Walk me to my quarters?" although it was a question it sounded like a demand. His lips just twitched at the corners and he nodded slightly. They left, Uhura waving gently to the helmsman.

"Annabelle looks unwell. Perhaps it is lack of rest?" Spock said, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. Nyota's were at her side, swaying lonely toward her companion.

"With Klingons, it could be anything Spock. I'm worried for her."

"You look unwell yourself, Nyota." He said, only glancing slightly at her.

She let out a playful smile, "I appreciate your concern."

He let out a barely audible laugh. "I hope that you awaken well rested for tomorrow."

"Why is that?" she said, smiling happily as they neared her door.

"There will be much work tomorrow, the crew needs your best work." He said simply, looking at the woman beside him.

"I see." She said, somewhat disappointed. But what else should she expect from the Vulcan?

"Of course, it would ease my mind as well. Completely logical." He said suddenly and she let out a smile.

They stopped at her door and she turned to him. She had a smile on he like she had one and a flash of mild annoyance flashed past his brain. Human relationship brought out too much emotion in him.

"Completely logical?" she ran her hands up his arms, the smile still on her lips. The annoyance flashed again but this time it was softer, giving in to her touch.

"Yes lieutenant." He said, almost smiling.

"I beg to differ." She trailed off, slowly bringing her lips to his.

The kiss as always was slow and calculating, like Spock was logically calculating how to do it. Uhura smiled and pulled away, wishing for once he would just succumb to his human emotions.

"Goodnight, Spock." She said, opening her door.

"Goodnight…" he paused and then gave her a look in the eye, "Nyota." His expression was stoic but she could see emotion in his eyes and that was enough to let her sleep peacefully.

"In my particle physics class ze teacher vas Russian and it vas like I could relate." Chekov finished and Annabelle nodded numbly. She gave a weak smile and he returned it with vigorous youth. Annie was wondering how she could excuse herself without breaking the poor Russian's heart.

But she didn't have to, because Jim came up behind him and tapped on the ensign's shoulder.

"Chekov, Sulu needs you up on the bridge. Something about navigation."

"Vhy didn't he page me?" Chekov said, obviously not wanting to part with the only person that listened to him.

"I just came down from the bridge, told him I'd relay the message." He said, patting him on the shoulder. Chekov got up and smiled at Annie.

"See you later, Annie." He said waving at her and nodding to the captain.

"Bye." She said tiredly. After he left Kirk slid casually into his seat.

"I think he has a crush." He smiled and she almost laughed.

"Wonderful." She said, pushing her food toward him. He took it gratefully but gave her a questioning look. She colored a little when she realized it. "It's an old habit. We used to share." She said, looking away.

"If you are up to the task Ryder, I want you to be acting helmsman for the Enterprise while Sulu is on Orion."

The color left her and for a moment he thought she was going to throw up. But then she swallowed her fear and nodded shortly, adding "I'll try."_ Last time I tried that the whole damn ship blew up. _She thought angrily.

"Are you okay?" he said, his hand inching toward her own. She didn't move it, almost wished he would take it even though she knew any hope for picking up where they left off.

She shook it off, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

But he wasn't buying it, and after a few silent moments he didn't relent. "You're tired. Let me walk you to your room."

She gave him a glance, and then she gave in. "Fine."

They both got up and just like Spock and Uhura they both stepped side by side in awkward synchronization.

"Do you know who did this to me?" he said suddenly. Annie looked up from her daydream.

"Did what?"

"Erased my memories."

She colored again, as if she was embarrassed to even say it, "My father, most likely. He hated me for joining Starfleet and for some reason he thought you were the one that convinced me. That would have never happened." She said and he looked up at her, interested.

"Why?"

"Why would it never happen?" she asked, and he nodded. "Because you wanted me to stay. You wanted me all to yourself." She said quietly, reminiscing as she smiled ahead. But it dropped quickly. "I guess it would have been better if I had stayed."

There was silence and she thought she had scared off Jim with her last comment. But in reality he was just contemplating. "I wanted you to stay?"

She paused for a moment, stopping at her door, "It just about broke you heart when I left. It broke mine too." She said, turning to her door. But before she could leave Kirk grabbed her wrist. For a wild moment she thought he would kiss her but then it registered that it made no sense.

"I…I wish I could feel that now." He struggled, fumbling for words.

Her heart almost burst. "But you don't." and he thought a moment, as if considering it, but then shook his head. "Then we don't have to talk about it anymore." She said strongly, desperately trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and turned, letting out a sniffled, "Goodnight." And shut the door in his face.

"Goodnight." He said quietly before turning and making his way to medical bay.

McCoy was staring. It was only because she wasn't looking at him, her small features intent on fixing the mistake on the paperwork instead of his angry face. He was staring, and he really liked what he saw. But then the blonde turned her head up and she smiled gracefully, stopping his staring.

"Doctor I fixed the mistake." She got up and walked toward him, his eyes desperately trying to stay glued to something other than her figure.

"There wouldn't be a mistake if you team hadn't screwed it up." He said.

"It also would have happened if you taught them_ like you were supposed to._" She laughed, putting the PADD down.

He just grumbled in response, trying to think of an angry remark. When he found none he just said, "You're always here too late. It's almost ten." McCoy said, glancing at the clock. She had been on duty for a full fifteen hours. _Too much_. He thought.

"My, Doctor. Are you saying you don't want me here?" she asked innocently, a smile on her lips.

He almost flushed but instead he sputtered, "You, you- just look tired. I need my staff healthy."

But she just smiled triumphantly, as if she had won something and skipped off. "Goodbye McCoy." She sang and it took all he had not to steal a glance at the leaving nurse.

When she got to her room she could hear Annabelle crying.

"Annie are you okay?" Christine said, coming to wrap the crying girl in a hug.

She was practically bawling as they sat on her bed. "I just… I'll have to get used to it."

Christine rubbed her back as she cried, not saying another word for a long time. She knew how it felt, probably not as much as Annabelle, but it was possibly one of the worst feelings in the world to just _get used to it_. She had to realize that with her doctor a long time ago.

* * *

_Next chapter will be up March 12. Review PLEASE! Thanks everyone for their support- Addy_


	8. Entering the Atmosphere

_Hey! Sorry i missed last week! But here is the next chappie! please review!_

* * *

"McCoy, you're here." Kirk said, peering into the office.

"Of course I am here. My staff wouldn't let me sleep in! They are too stupid." He said angrily, giving his PADD a death stare.

"Oh good. Nice to see you're still melodramatic." Kirk flashed a smile and laid himself in the chair across from the desk.

"Nice to see you're still an asshole." He frowned up at him.

He just shrugged, "To each his own."

After a few moments of silence, which meant Kirk humming, McCoy sighed. "What is it you want?

"Oh nothing." He said, bringing his hum to a whistle. A few more moments and McCoy turned red.

"Will you stop it! If you don't tell me what you want so help me god I will find some disease to give you!"

"Calm down." Kirk laughed. After a few seconds he just sighed. "What should be the tactic for Orion?"

Leo looked up, surprised. So this was why he was here. He forgot there were times Kirk cared for things. "I don't know. I was reading about the symptoms and it looks like we can't get more than fifty clicks of the plant without contracting the damn disease ourselves."

Kirk had his hands to his chins and he was staring off into space. "Hmm." Was all he said.

"We need to make a vaccine before we can do anything. I wouldn't be too optimistic though."

There was silence as Kirk thought of the scenarios playing out. "What about the people infected now?" he looked over to his friend worriedly. "What about them?"

McCoy winced. He already knew the answer. "They're going to die. Unless by some miraculous chance we find the genetic material of the disease within the first day."

"One hundred and fifteen people? They're going to die?" he asked, looking at McCoy. _This boy's got the biggest superhero complex ever._ McCoy thought. He just nodded and Kirk winced. "I can't let that happen."

"You think like that, you're gonna be devastated." McCoy said simply, looking back at his paperwork.

There was silence as the captain groaned. "Another challenge? What are you trying to do to me Starfleet?" he said to no one in particular.

"As a doctor in psychology, I suggest you form a reunion between the hostages." McCoy said, trying to get Kirk's mind off the impending doom.

He yawned, "I guess." After a moment he added, "You've got a doctorate in psychology?"

"Stupid." Was all he said.

Kirk laughed, getting up. "When is the world ever gonna give me a break?"

"With the way you act, never. No go to sleep." McCoy said, practically glaring Kirk out of the room.

_Attention, we will arrive at Orion at 0900 hours. Switching to night shift._ Sulu's voice said over the intercom. Kirk rubbed his face and made his way to his room. He was tired, today was a long day. When he got to his room, the quiet fluorescents buzzing in a greeting, he laid on his bed. As a last desperate attempt, he searched his memories, fingering the shark tooth around his neck. He groaned when he came up with nothing, only vague pictures and fuzzy images. He could see Annie, young and smiling but it soon faded out of his grasp.

Nothing. He could remember nothing. How sad, how depressing. So captain Kirk fell into a troubled sleep, his eyes heavy with regret and his body weighted with anger.

No one could sleep that night, Christine and Annabelle were sitting at the table, their hands wrapped desperately wrapped around mugs of tea. It was about five and they sat around, eyes puffy and red, as they talked about anything.

"They don't let the light in, the Klingons." Annie said quietly, looking out at the simmering stars. "Gabriel and I used to talk about what the stars looked like."

"Gabriel?" Christine asked, not wanting to have her continue down this dark path.

She turned to her, giving her ghostly smile. "The assistant engineer. He was kidnapped too. We were cell partners."

"Oh." Was all she could say, taking another sip of her tea.

Annie let out a hollow laugh. "It's funny. I miss him."

"Tomorrow Kirk could call him up to the bridge. It's not like you'll be doing anything as of yet."

Her eyes brightened. "I'm acting helmsman once Sulu in on Orion. I guess some company wouldn't hurt."

"I think he's working under Scotty."Christine said, getting up and rinsing out her teacup.

"Okay." She sighed, still staring into her tea with a lost expression.

Christine rubbed Annie's shoulder, "You need to smile, honey. It's making me unnerved."

Annie looked up and forced out a smile. "I'll try. I think I just need sleep."

Christine walked out to the bedroom and said from the other room, "Well sleep you will get. I won't let anyone within ten feet of this room while you're sleeping."

Annie got up and sighed, turning off the lights and lying in bed. "Thank you Chrissie. You didn't have to help me so much."

Before the nurse drifted off to sleep, she smiled. "Of course I do, it's in my genes."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Attention members of the USS Enterprise. We are now arriving at the main city of Orion. Please wait for further instruction._ Sulu's voice was heard on every floor of the ship as he eased into the transportation port. Kirk was sitting in his chair, drumming his fingers nervously on the arm. Before the crew was the scene of Orion. It seemed like it was in flames. Red vines twisted over all of the buildings, slowly squeezing the life out of everything. The streets were desolate, everything was empty.

"Contact the Orions, tell them to send up their senior doctors." Kirk turned to Uhura and she nodded. After a few breathless minutes, Uhura got her answer.

"The medically trained officials left in this city are nurses. They are sending them up." She said, "all the others have contracted the disease."

"Scotty, get ready to receive people on the transport pad." Kirk said over the intercom, getting up and leaving to greet the nurses.

"Ya got it!" he replied, although the captain didn't hear it. "Now Gabriel, ya have ta just nudge it, like you're kissin ya sister." Scotty explained to the nervous recruit.

Gabriel glanced at him, his eyebrows cocked. "I don't ever kiss my sister."

"Ay! What kind of relationship ya got with her? There ain't no love if there is no pecking on the cheek!"

Gabriel turned back to the controls, sighing at his new enthusiastic teacher. "I have them locked. Initiating transport."

"Attaboy!" Scotty pounded the poor boy on his back, smiling happily. People materialized in the white lights, bringing everyone's attention to the newcomers. Just as the last of the lights wore off, Kirk came in.

"Hello. Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise. I'm captain Kirk. This is our senior medical officer, Doctor McCoy." Kirk gestured to a very wet and angry doctor, and you knew he was just thanking god he was getting out of the shower when the annoying man barged into his room.

The three nurses looked bewildered, their eyes wide as they examined the shiny and blinking lights. The bravest of the three, which happened to be the oldest, came up with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Nurse Gilley." Kirk took her green hand, noting how much she looked like Gaila, just younger. _If these are now the senior doctors, we have some issues. _He thought practically in unison with McCoy. "That is Nurse Quinten, and Nurse Dillian." She pointed first at a young man, who's skin did not even have a tint of green in it, and then to another woman, about nineteen. "We are pretty much the highest rung on the ladder now. So how are your medical facilities?" she asked the doctor and he gestured for them to follow.

"High tech. Everything's auto and we've got mechanical readers for everything. All the data get linked to the main frame and can be accessed straight from Starfleet." McCoy listed off the features of the new lab, internally groaning.

A low whistle came from the male nurse. "That's a lot of technology."

Kirk laughed, glancing at the pretty girl matching his stride next to him, Gilley if he remembers correctly. "Welcome to the future."

McCoy walked through the medical bay first, hoping to god Christine was there early. Tours were not his thing. "Why are there not sufficient doctors?" McCoy said when he realized she wasn't here.

Gilley was busy with something, which meant Kirk's blue eyes, so the younger girl answered. "They were treating people without their suits on… it was before they knew that the plants had it." She said sadly. "Practically everyone had contracted the disease by yesterday."

"What's the count up to?"

Quinten did not need to look down, he knew the number off the top of his head. "250 infected, 75 dead."

Kirk stopped his flirting when he heard the numbers. "We'll get a team down there immediately." He said, walking away. "McCoy get them settled."

"What am I now? A babysitter?" he said after the retreating captain. There was an uncomfortable silence as he wondered if he should give them the preteen speech or tell them how incompetent they are. But luckily for him, the doors slid open and there stood Chapel, her hair a mess and her dress tangled, looking like she just got up. McCoy almost laughed. Actually he did. She turned every shade of red and then cleared her throat.

"Um.. when I heard there would be medics here, I came as soon as I could." She pulled down on her dress, trying to pass it off casually. "I am the head nurse, Christine Chapel."

"I'm nurse Gilley, these are nurses Quinten and Dillian." She repeated and Christine smiled.

"Well, you're going to need a tour of the labs, so let's get going." As she pointed on McCoy bent down to her.

"Had a long night? Any lady should know not to play around before a mission." He joked and she glared, her blonde hair sticking to her lip gloss.

"And you look like you just got thrown overboard." She smiled, looking up at his dripping hair. "You owe me one." She said finally, walking to catch up to the bewildered group.

"I don't owe you anything!" he shouted, but she was already out of earshot.

"Sulu, have you finished showing Ryder the controls?" Kirk asked once he got up to the bridge. Sulu nodded and got up.

"Am I ready to be transported?" he said, a bit too eagerly.

"Yes, lieutenant. We need to get the vaccine as soon as we can. Just make sure it's done fast, two hundred people's lives depend on our competence. Now go get ready with the rest of the party."

Sulu's face became slightly discolored, but he still nodded eagerly, moving off the bridge.

"Uhura. Send a signal to the federation and tell them we need a large transport pad. We can do this." Kirk said, spinning around. "Ryder." She was sitting at the helmsman controls, looking somewhat unsure of herself. But when she heard her name she looked up.

"Yes, captain?"

"Bring the Orions up on the main screen." She nodded and pushed a button. Suddenly four face of the town elders were staring back at them.

"Hello. This is Starfleet ship USS Enterprise. We've come to answer your distress call."

Their faces seemed to lessen in their tension. But one of the Orions was still grimacing.

"There are not more with you?"

"No sir."

All three of the people exchanged worried looks.

"Send us up. We have problems."

* * *

_Thank you guys so much fpr reading! i hope that you guys can review because it is hard for me to continue... school :( -Addy_


End file.
